Road Trip
by Spuffylover4ever556
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya,Cordelia, and Faith just graduated from High School and are planning to go on a road trip, but little do they know that a gang from LA are planning the same thing..please read the inside summary for more! REPOST pairings of bs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Anya and Faith are finally out of their senior year of High School and they have decided that for vacation they are going to take a road trip just them girls but lots of opportunities await them because it so happens that Spike, Oz, Wesley, Xander, Riley, and Angel. The group of guys from LA are planning to do the same and once the two groups meet things happen......  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike...Duh! Willow/Oz, Tara/Wesley Anya/Riley, Faith/Angel, Cordelia/Xander  
  
A/N: This is my first A/U fic, In this fic all the girls and guys are18 and they just graduated from High School, anyways please read and review and please tell me what you think, honestly!!! Thanx and hope you like! and stars means thoughts!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy, the story belongs to me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy walked through the halls of Sunnydale High, it was her Senior year of high school, she was so happy and exited because in two days she was out of there! No more principal Snyder following her around calling her a troublemaker.  
  
No more principal Snyder!  
  
She smiled.  
  
*I can't wait to get out of here!....Im so hungry* thought Buffy as she finally reached the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" called her best friend Willow, she pointed at a spot in the table by Tara and Anya.  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Faith and Cordelia?" asked Buffy as she sat down with her lunch.  
  
"They are in the restroom, Cordelia is probably redoing her make-up," responded a cheerful Anya, she was reading an article in Cosmo that read: HOW TO IMPROVE YOUR SEX LIFE. Like usual interested in sex, it was so weird but they were  
  
all used to it by now.  
  
Buffy had known Willow since they were in diapers, Faith and Cordelia had met Buffy in middle school. Tara and Anya had met Buffy and Willow in their freshman year and they all had been friends since then.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Faith as Cordelia and her sat down  
  
"Faith and I have been thinking," started Cordelia "Maybe we could go on a road trip, well actually it was Faith who suggested it," explained Cordelia  
  
Willow's face lit up, "Yeah! Like as a graduation thing you know all of us all over the US, I'll be fun!" she said exidedly  
  
"I guess it is way better than being stuck in Sunnyhell all summer," said Buffy  
  
"But d-don't we uhh... have to sign up for collage classes and all that stuff?"  
  
"Well, there's no way im going! I mean on a car for hours and all that air will certainly ruin my hair," said Cordelia.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"So your spending your summer alone?" asked Anya "Well count me in, all those states and guys with different talents in bed..." Anya drifted of and just whispered to herself, while everyone just ignored her comments  
  
"Hey I just remembered T, collage sign up isin't until September 5, remember when we all decided to go to Sunnydale Collage? So we don't have to worry," said Faith, she had remembered reading it in one of the bulletins on her way to class one day  
  
"So are we going?"  
  
Everyone thought about it, Cordelia had no problem since her family had more money than all of them put together, Anya's dad was a lawyer so she could just ask daddy. Willow's mom and dad were both doctors so the money was also no question, Faith and Buffy's dad were both owners of a big car company and they could ask for a mini ban or something and Buffy's mom along with Tara's were owners of a huge art gallery. They all looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"We are going!" said Buffy and all of their smiles widened and they looked at Cordelia, she sighed  
  
"OK, im going but only because I don't want to spend all summer alone!" responded Cordelia.  
  
They had all agreed that they would ask Buffy's dad for a mini ban that was big enough for them and their luggage, if that was even possible since they were girls and needed to pack a lot of stuff. They had also decided that the day after the graduation they would leave since they didn't think that going all over the US would take two weeks, Willow and Tara were in charge of the plans to were they were going. They did have the most brains anyway.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the guys!" said Anya  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Anya and Faith are finally out of their senior year of High School and they have decided that for vacation they are going to take a road trip just them girls but lots of opportunities await them because it so happens that Spike, Oz, Wesley, Xander, Riley, and Angel. The group of guys from LA are planning to do the same and once the two groups meet things happen......  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike...Duh! Willow/Oz, Tara/Wesley, Anya/Riley, Faith/Angel and Cordelia/Xander  
  
A/N: Hey I had to repost because I finally got a BETA! yay!! well anyways chapter 4 is almost done and thanks Spikeskitten for being a great BETA!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy, the story belongs to me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So we're going on a bloody road trip?" asked Spike all his friends were sitting in the cafeteria talking about it, it was all the poof's fault he was the one who suggested it.  
  
"Come on Spike I'll be fun!," Xander tried to convince him  
  
"Yeah who knows maybe you'll meet a hot chick," said Riley  
  
"So Oz or we going in your van?" asked Wesley who was thinking about it while the others had argued.  
  
"Nope it broke down yesterday," Oz calmly responded remembering the embarrassing scene it had caused, it had started making weird loud noises and then it stop completely, he had to walk from Mcdonalds to Spike's house for a ride.  
  
"We can't go in my Desoto!!" said Spike, he really didn't like the though of everyone piling up in his precious car  
  
"Calm down Spike, we don't want to go in your car anyway. First it smells like alcohol and cigarettes. Second we don't fit there comfortably," said Angel.  
  
"Well, then I'll ask my dad for a car," said Wesley.  
  
Everyone agreed that they would go the day after their graduation ceremony, Wesley and Oz agreed that they would take care of the mapping and driving. Wesley, Riley, Xander, and Angel seemed to be exited. Spike and Oz had the same expression, Oz because...well lets just say that hell would have a snow day before Oz showed any emotions and Spike was just getting over a recent break up with Lonny Drusilla, he was glad they were over, well actually his friends were since she was a crazy bitch. No one knew how hurt he really was, the only one who knew was Oz because they had been friends since he had moved from London to LA and shortly after Xander and then Angel. Wesley was another transfer from London but his accent wasn't as thick as Spike's, Riley had just joined the group but the only one who seemed to like him was Wesley, everyone else tolerated him and eventually got use to him.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
4:00am  
  
MORNING AFTER GRADUATION  
  
"This is what we are traveling in?" asked Cordelia as she looked at the Toyota, it was blue and it had two separate passenger seats in the middle and in the back it had another seat that fit 3 people, it was actually really roomy for legs and bags.  
  
"Yes, now put your bags in the back, I think there is room for four more," said Willow.  
  
Everyone had already put their baggage out back in the trunk and it was a miracle that all of the baggage fit, Willow had four suitcases of clothing and 3 bags of accesories like: Make-up, soap, tampons, and all that sort of stuff. Buffy had five suitcases of clothing and four bags of make up and accessories. Anya, Tara and Faith all had 3 suitcases and bags of accessories, Cordelia put her suitcases with difficulty but when she did they were all set. Buffy was so lucky that her dad had found them a roomy and comfortable van, she guessed he knew they were heavy packers  
  
"So were to?" asked Buffy as she took the wheel, Willow sat on the passenger's seat and opened her laptop since it was better to use technology, Cordelia slammed the door shut and took her seat with Faith in the very back, which meant Tara and Anya were seating in the two middle ones.  
  
"Me and Tara have decided that we go to Disneyland first," said Willow.  
  
All the girls cheered  
  
"Yay! Disneyland here we come!" said Buffy and started the car.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
SORRY I DIDN'T GET INTO MUCH, BUT I PROMISE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION! DONT FORGET TO R/R AND THANX TO YOU WHO HAVE!! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON! SEE YA! 


	3. Chapter 3

Road Trip  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Anya and Faith are finally out of their senior year of High School and they have decided that for vacation they are going to take a road trip just them girls but lots of opportunities await them because it so happens that Spike, Oz, Wesley, Xander, Riley, and Angel. The group of guys from LA are planning to do the same and once the two groups meet things happen......  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike...Duh! Willow/Oz, Tara/Wesley, Anya/Riley, Faith/Angel and Cordelia/Xander  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy, the story belongs to me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
4:30AM  
  
"How come we have to wake up so early?" complained  
  
Xander yawning  
  
"To beat the traffic," said Angel as they all loaded all their stuff in the van that Wesley had gotten them. Riley started loading about five suitcases.  
  
"Dude you pack like a girl!" laughed Xander because everyone else had packed at least two bags and suddenly Riley had five.  
  
"Whatever no I dont," argued Riley as he finished with all his bags and slammed the trunk shut.  
  
"OK, get in I don't feel like being stuck in traffic all day," said Wesley pulling his laptop bag in his shoulder.  
  
"Who's doing the driving? 'cause Wesley drives worse than my bloody grandpa," said Spike and took a seat in one of the middle seats.  
  
"Im driving," said Oz holding the keys up.  
  
"Ok so were are we going?" asked Xander as he also took a seat next to Spike.  
  
"It's a suprise," said Wesley. Everyone groaned, Wesley was new to the states and he didn't know many places also he thought that museums were fun for vacations trips,  
  
"Don't worry I checked the places, they sound good," said Oz he started the car and they were of.  
  
~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~~  
  
2 HOURS LATER.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Cordelia, trying to get comfortable without waking Faith up.  
  
"No there's still and hour left, but we're stopping for gas," said Buffy  
  
"Good 'cause I have to go pee and Tara in complaining that she's out of her favorite chips," said Anya  
  
After about 10 minutes the van stopped infront of an AMPM.  
  
"Faith get up!" yelled Cordelia and shook her.  
  
"What are we there yet?" mumbled Faith and streched  
  
"Nope we just stopped for gas," said Cordelia  
  
"What time is it?" asked Tara opening the door  
  
"6:05am," responded Willow as she closed her laptop  
  
"Alright guys three bucks each i'll put five to make twenty for gas," said Buffy holding up her hand. Everyone gave her three bucks and left to buy their stuff or go to the restroom.  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
Buffy was waiting in line to pay for the gas when a white Toyota van parked next to their's, she was about to see who it was when the register asked what she needed.  
  
"Umm....twenty dollars on number five please," Buffy answered and paid her money.  
  
**********  
  
"Hurry back, so we can get going i'll go pay the gas," said Wesley. All the guys left to do their business and buy what they needed, Spike stayed behind looking for his precious duster saying he couldn't go with out it.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy went outside to put gas on the van, she got there intime to see a leather clad, platinum blond hair getting out of the van next to her's. He looked up and Buffy could have melted when she saw his icy blue eyes and fine cheekbones.  
  
*Wow! Salty goodness!!* she thought, but she had apperantly said it out loud because she heard him say,  
  
"Why thank you luv," with a really thick british accent.  
  
Buffy blushed.  
  
Spike looked at the blond in front of him, she was beautiful with her hazel eyes and nice body, he noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"Sorry thinking out loud," said Buffy blushing again  
  
"No problem cuttie, I get that a lot, I can't help im so good looking," responded Spike with a smirk and looked at her in a way that made her knees weak.  
  
"Ego much!" said Buffy and started pumping gas.  
  
*This guy is really good looking but he has an ego the size of a hot hair balloon...who can blame him* thought Buffy and shook her head, *Im crazy! I don't even know this guy! He could be a serial killer on the run or something....right a serial killer stopping for gas?* Buffy had an internal battle with herself, she noticed he was staring at her in a "I think she's crazy" way that she had to ask him something.  
  
"So Mr. I-have-a-big-ego, what's your name?" she asked still holding the pump as it filled the tank with gas.  
  
"William, but they call me Spike and you?" asked Spike  
  
"Buffy, and why do they call you Spike?" asked Buffy interested to know why they called him Spike,maybe he was a serial killer after all.  
  
"Long story," he responded "Well I got to get going 'cause my hot cocoa is waiting," said Spike and started walking to the store  
  
"Hot cocoa?! It's summer!" Buffy practicaly yelled back  
  
"Yeah well...It's my bloody favorite and it is kind of chilly in the morning," said Spike and walked in the store leaving Buffy pumping gas.  
  
***********  
  
Anya had just gotten out of the restroom when she saw...  
  
Gummie bears!  
  
She had to get to get some. She walked down the small isle to get the delicious treats when she bumped into a tall, wavy brown haired guy.  
  
"Sorry miss," said Riley and started walking again when Anya spoke  
  
"Apology accepeted tall, clumsy guy," responded Anya cheerfully  
  
"uhh...what?...I like to be called Riley," responded Riley suprised by her bluntness  
  
"Whatever, I like to be called sex poodle but we can't all have what we want now can we?" asked Anya  
  
Riley stared at her as if she had grown another head  
  
"Umm...what? Sex p-poddle?" asked Riley *This girl isn't afraid to speak the truth, I like that and she seems really into sex! added bonus* Riley thought  
  
"Yeah...are you ok? You look kinda pale...ohh im sorry I must have scared you, your a virgin!," said Anya thinking that she finally got it.  
  
Riley's brown eyes practicaly popped out of his sockets  
  
"What!? No!! Im r-really not! you just started me..umm...  
  
really!" Riley nervously tried to cover.  
  
Anya just stared at him  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," said Anya with a sigh. Riley turned the other way and practicly ran  
  
"By the way my name is Anya," she yelled at his reatreating form. She sighed again,  
  
"Virgins," she whispered to herself and continued shopping for goodies.  
  
A/N:PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON ON YOUR LEFT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...I DONT WANT TO WASTE A WHOLE BUNCH OF CHAPTERS ON THE GAS STATION...WELL R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

Road Trip  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Anya and Faith are finally out of their senior year of High School and they have decided that for vacation they are going to take a road trip just them girls but lots of opportunities await them because it so happens that Spike, Oz, Wesley, Xander, Riley, and Angel. The group of guys from LA are planning to do the same and once the two groups meet things happen......  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike...Duh! Willow/Oz, Tara/Wesley, Anya/Riley, Faith/Angel and Cordelia/Xander  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy, the story belongs to me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Buffy finished putting gas in the tank she went inside to buy some treats for herself and tell the others she would honk three times as a signal it was time to leave.  
  
"Plus it's Cordelia turn to drive," explained Buffy. They all nodded and continued looking for souvenirs. While the girls paid for their stuff the guys argued about who was driving first.  
  
*******  
  
"I'll drive," said Wesley in an attempt to end the argument which he only made it worst.  
  
"No way! you drive to slow," said Angel and Wesley backed away knowing it was true.  
  
"OK, then I'll drive," said Riley reaching out for the keys  
  
"You drive like we are in a race! And we want to all get there in one piece," said Wesley. Spike laughed at that  
  
"I need some smokes," was all that Spike said and he left inside the store.  
  
"OK you know what guys I'm going to drive!" said Xander and snatched the keys from Oz. Nobody complained because Xander was a good driver, not to slow not to fast.  
  
"All we need is Spike," said Oz as they all took their seats  
  
************  
  
(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP)  
  
Buffy pressed the honk three times as she watched Spike go into the store, he looked back and smirked she smiled and waved.  
  
*I wonder if I'll ever see him again* she thought. All the girls got out of the store having heard Buffy's signal. Anya was already in the van when Willow shouted,  
  
"Wait, I want to take a picture of us on our first stop!" Anya got out of the van again.  
  
"All right cool!" said Cordelia, she took out her compact and started powdering her face. Willow searched her bag and took out a small digital camera.  
  
They took pictures of each other in different poses and they even got a girl to take a group picture of them. Willow saw Buffy blow a big bubble and she took a picture of her right when it popped all over her face, they all laughed and started getting into the van again.  
  
*************  
  
Spike looked out the window of the store on time to see Buffy popping a bubble he laughed.  
  
*I wonder if I'll ever see her again* he thought as he saw the van speed of to the highway. He went to his van and soon they were of too.  
  
*************  
  
(HALF HOUR LATER)  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman, if I'm alive will you still be there holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my super human my Kryptonittteeeee!!!!!" Buffy and Willow sang on top of their lungs.  
  
They had been traveling for almost ten minutes when they had decided they wanted to hear music. Everyone was hyper and excited that they sang along with songs and played lame games to keep themselves entertained.  
  
"Hey guys I met this really cute guy named Oz!" Said Willow when the song had ended.  
  
"He is so adorable want to see him again," she continued gushing about him, while secretly eating some of Anya's gummy worms.  
  
"Wow! That's cool Wills! I actually met a really hot British guy too! His name is Spike!" Buffy said exidedly  
  
"Spike?" everyone asked with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Yeah his real name is William but everyone calls him Spike," said Buffy. Everyone nodded in understandment  
  
"Well, you guys are lucky! The only guy I met was a virgin and really clumsy!" Complained Anya as she ate gummy worms.  
  
"He actually said he was a virgin A?" Asked Faith arching her left eyebrow.  
  
"No, but I could tell! I said sex poodle and all of a sudden he freezes and starts stuttering," explained Anya  
  
"Duh! You scare everyone with that!" said Cordelia looking at her through the rear view mirror, Willow and Tara giggled.  
  
"Well, you do scare people by saying that," responded Tara through her giggles.  
  
"Guys about twenty-five more minutes and we are there!" said Cordelia checking her watch.  
  
*******  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
"We are here!" announced Cordelia as she parked the car in the hotel parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and stretched, Faith looked at her watch.  
  
"We made good time! Its only 8:00 am," she said  
  
"Well, that's good 'cause the park opens at 9:00 am, so yay! We have an hour to change," said Willow. Tara and Anya started to get their bags when Buffy stopped them  
  
"Wait! Guys don't take everything, just take the one's that we are going to need 'cause we aren't staying more than two days," she said. They all got one of their make-up bags and two suitcases of clothing. They all headed into the hotel.  
  
**********  
  
A white van parked three lines behind the blue van and six guys piled out.  
  
"Disneyland? That was your suprise?" asked Angel stretching  
  
"Well it's better than a bloody museum," answered Spike as he opened the trunk and got out his suitcase, he still had the blond chick in his mind  
  
*I should have asked for her number, I'm a bloody idiot*  
  
"All right lets check in," said Wesley and they all walked to the hotel.  
  
***********  
  
The girls got three sets of keys for three rooms on the third floor. They got on the elevator and they found themselves in a long hall, there were about six rooms on each side. The last three in the corner were the ones they were supposed to be in. Willow and Buffy got in room 501, Tara and Anya were in room 500 and Faith and Cordelia were in room 499. In front of them were rooms 504, 503, and 502.  
  
"OK guys we have a whole hour to change and get ready to go to the park, we will meet each other in the lounge a 9:00 am" said Willow, they all nodded and got in their rooms.  
  
***********  
  
When Buffy and Willow entered the room Buffy was in awe of how big and beautiful the room was. It had two beds with big fluffy pillows and a big blanket. It had two dressers, two body length mirrors and a big screen TV. She walked around and found the restroom it was big with a shower and bathtub. Willow had clearly paid big bucks for the suite.  
  
"Wow! Willow! You went through all that trouble when we are only staying here two days?" said Buffy  
  
"Who cares? we are here to have fun anyways," responded Willow.  
  
"Well, I'm getting in the shower first," yelled Buffy. She grabbed a towel, shut the door to the bathroom, and locked it.  
  
"No fair!" yelled Willow *Well while she does that I'm going to see what the girls are up to* thought Willow. "Buffy I'm going to see if the girls like their rooms OK?" yelled Willow knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"All right but hurry back I wont take that long in the shower," Buffy yelled back.  
  
*That means at least thirty minutes* thought Willow  
  
"OK," She responded and left.  
  
************  
  
"Nice place we got mate," complimented Spike when he opened the door to their hotel room.  
  
"It was Wesley who made the reservations," said Oz putting his bags by his claimed bed. "Well, I'm getting in the shower," said Oz.  
  
"Sure I'll just watch telly while your done," responded Spike, he turned on the TV and decided he wanted to order something *What should I order? Umm...whiskey!* he thought. He looked for the number for requests and dialed it, a lady answered and asked what he wanted,  
  
"Umm....yes I would like whiskey please, huh? What do you mean you don't have it?! That's outrageous! What do you mean this is a kids place? Do you think I'm going to get wasted in the hotel room?!! I cant believe these people!! Fine I'll calm down just bring some hot cocoa then....ohh and don't forget the tiny marshmallows please, to room 502 thanks luv," he said and hanged up. He flipped through the channels until he found a rerun of 'Passions' "Nothing better than watching Passions this early with a cup of hot cocoa," he said out loud, there was a knock on the door and just as expected it was the waiter with his hot cocoa.  
  
"Thanks mate," said Spike handing him a dollar as a tip. He was about to close the door when he saw a red head come out of the room across, she looks like one of Buffy's friends the hot blond chick * It cant be! Its just some other chick, I keep thinking about Buffy and I see people that can be connected to her* he thought shaking his head, he closed the door and continued watching television.  
  
************  
  
After Buffy and Willow finished their make up and hair they walked to the elevator to meet the girls in the lounge. As soon as the elevator door closed, the guys came out of their rooms.  
  
"Hey! The park already opened!! Lets go!!" said Riley anxiously pressing the elevator button like it was evil. Everyone looked at him strangely, "What?? I've never been to Disneyland before!" he responded.  
  
************  
  
TBC...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
HI PEOPLE...OK SO I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A BIGILLION YEARS! SOOORRRYYY!! AND NO THE EARTH DID NOT JUST SWALLOW ME UP, OK IT MIGHT TAKE FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE AGAIN, YET IT MIGHT NOT, NOBODY KNOWS! HEHE ITS CAUSE I HAVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN DOWN ON PAPER BUT IM SOMETIMES TO LAZY TO TYPE IT! HEHE WELL HOPE YOU LIKE! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!OHH AND I HAVE BEEN TO DISNEYLAND BUT I NEVER STAYED IN THE HOTEL, CAUSE MY AUNT LIVES REALLY CLOSE TO DISNEY SO WE JUST STAY AT HER HOUSE SO IF THE DESCRIPTION OF THE HOTELS ARE DIFFRENT, SOORRY! HEHE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANX!  
  
Suggestions? Questions? Anything I need to correct? Contact me at: yyolandago7@aol.com 


End file.
